mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Globert
Globert is a Glowkie Mixel. Description Personality Globert, like the other Glowkies, is a bragger who believes he can dazzle any audience. He is the tribe’s ultimate exhibitionist. He is somewhat flamboyant, as displayed through his voice and his word choices, along with his performance outfits. He gets upset when others interrupt his dramatic moments. Physical Appearance Globert has a round body with a tail-like back. He has a mouth with an underbite with two teeth pointing up and a tongue with light cyan color. At the top of the body is a square head connected to the bottom of the body with one large cycloptic eye surrounding the head, and two bat wings on both sides and black pointy ears at the top. He also has two long teeth on both sides with three smaller teeth between them. He also has two feet with two light cyan toenails. Abilities Globert's eye has a shiny, hypnotic glow. Any Mixel or Nixel who sees it will become mesmerized. He can also fly with his bat-like wings. Biography Early life Not much is known about Globert's early life. At some point, he gained a love for performing and managed to become the leader of the Glowkies. During a time when he tried to introduce himself and his brothers to their Orbiton neighbors, it ended in a botched attack from the Orbitons, leaving the Glowkies to leave in confusion. First adventures During a supposed attack, he tailed Burnard and Nurp-Naut, only to find him scorched and running away back to the caves. He attempted to make himself dramatic, only for his brothers to ruin the introduction, and eventually invited them to join in a cave rave. He later performed a big musical number to tell about the dangers of the Gravity Plug. When Flamzer's story had it that he did not exist, he broke down into tears. ("Mixel Moon Madness") Further adventures At one point in time, Globert joined Nurp-Naut and Burnard in their ship-space to explore Outer Space. ("Mixed Up Maze") Globert had also attended a special convention with his Glowkie brothers, fellow alien tribe the Orbitons, and new friends, the Infernites. At it, they competed in quite a few events. ("Mixels Convention Craze") Globert was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Globert was one of the chosen Mixels to hold one of the Mixamajig keys. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"BOO!"'' - Globert, LEGO ad *''"Not so fast, cowboys! You dare enter the secret cave of the Glowkies?!"'' - Globert, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Oh please! I was having a dramatic moment!" '' - Globert, Mixel Moon Madness *''"That's right, mister!"'' - Globert, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Not so fast, blue boy. I'm the chosen one. I have the key!"'' - Globert, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Set Information |code=None}} Globert was released as part of the Series 4 Mixels sets in the February 2015 product wave. His product number is 41533 and he contains 45 pieces. 41533 Globert can be combined with 41534 Vampos and 41535 Boogly to create the Glowkies Max. LEGO Shop product description Hypnotize other Mixels with Globert’s glow-in-the-dark eye! Globert is a luminous talent! He may live in the darkest caverns of the Mixel Moon, but this showboater believes he can dazzle any audience. For the Glowkies tribe’s ultimate exhibitionist, everywhere is a stage to show off his talent. And when the lights go down, Globert can hypnotize anyone with a spellbinding stare from that glow-in-the-dark cyclops eye! *''Features a glow-in-the-dark cyclops eye, teeth, plus movable wings and posable joints'' *''Collect all 3 Glowkies to build the shadowy MAX!'' *''Combine with 41530 LEGO® Mixels™ Meltus from the Infernites tribe to create a fun new MIX!'' *''Go to LEGO.com/mixels for exclusive building instructions, games, animations and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Mixels™ characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Stands over 2” (7cm) tall'' Background Information *He was one of the first Series 4 Mixels revealed, and the first Glowkie revealed. Trivia *He is the leader of the Glowkies. *His tongue appears to be light cyan. However, it is navy blue in his LEGO model. *His laughter is similar to that of most stereotypical villains, as shown in Mixel Moon Madness. *In A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, he appears to have black wings in one scene, similar to, and likely involving his prototype form. However, in an error during the battle scene with King Nixel, he is seen with blue wings. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Globert's name is a pun on the name "Gilbert" and the word "glow". He is based on an average bat. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Globert's voice is provided by Dave Fennoy. He has a slight British accent. Real-life history Globert was first revealed as a character in the Mixels franchise on July 24, 2014 at San Diego Comic-Con International. Both his LEGO set and cartoon artwork were shown. Alongside him were Nurp-Naut of the Orbitons and Burnard of the Infernites. Globert reappeared with the rest of Series 4 through 6 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Globert debuted in the TV series on March 9, 2015 in Mixel Moon Madness, while his LEGO set officially became available on February 1 with the rest of Series 4. Gallery Appearances TV series *Mixels Main Title (Mixel Moon Madness) Season 2 *Mixel Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Who's In The Mix *Mixels Rush Other *Mixels Websites **The Wonderful World of Mixels *LEGO Club Magazines **Niksput: Mixels in SPAAAAACE!! Puzzle **Mixed Up Maze **Mixels Convention Craze External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com *Instructions on LEGO.com * Mix with Meltus instructions on LEGO.com * Glowkies Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Bioluminescence Category:Flying Category:Nocturnal Category:Mixels with ears Category:Triangular Ears Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Elemental Eyes Category:Hinged Mouth Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Underbite Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Deep voices Category:Mixels With An Accent Category:Winged Mixels Category:Two wings Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Alien Mixels Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bat-like Mixels Category:Mixels without hands Category:Moon Mixels Category:Big heads